Kuroko no Hoshi (The Star That Is Kuroko's)
by Nispedana
Summary: ONESHOT. Because to her, they will always be stars.


Thanks for clicking the link! :D I always wanted to write for KnB, and I took the chance of waiting for the PoT fandom to liven up again to do so. xD I hope you enjoy and I would love to know your thoughts—whatever they may be.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I OWN Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

...

* * *

"_We're going on air in a minute!" An average-looking guy yelled at the host, a good-looking man in his early 30s. The man smiled his usual, charismatic smile, and made a thumbs-up, before sitting down his red couch in the middle of the studio. In front of him was the then-empty couch, similar to his, with a side table in the middle, and a coffee table up front._

_Soon the red light went on and he started immediately, knowing the script by heart. "This is I—Eneru Degenus, your host, saying: Good Evening, Japan!" He said with a lively tone of voice, and his lovable audience yelled back in glee. _

"_Today's guests are Junji Kumiko, Yamato Ren, and the rising star—Kagami Taiga!" Cheers followed. "We'll also visit the set of the upcoming movie 'Catching Waters' and their very awesome CG effects!" He clapped and everyone else did as well._

"_Anyway," he said and looked at the side of the stage, checking if his first interviewee was ready. His assistant made a thumbs-up and he looked back at the camera with his usual smile. "First off—welcome our youngest guest today! Kagami Taiga!"_

_Screams were heard, and it wasn't that he was new to it—he experienced it daily. However, as the boy entered, he found himself intrigued by the type of charm he had. He had an aggressive and imposing aura like he was when he first met him all those months ago, however he had grown into quite a performer. He actually made use of his rough image to his advantage. _

"_Welcome to the show, Kagami-kun!"_

"_Ah." He said with that usual restrained smile that could kill a few girls. "It's nice to be here." _

_Eneru smiled, recalling that back then—Kagami barely had any touch of humility. Now he knew how to play it. Or at least act like he had one. "So congratulations on your new film, Nispedana Films' '_Catching Waters'_!" He said. "Isn't it your first movie?" _

"_Yes." He said. "I learned a lot from the experience." _

"_So…how is it working for the very great Mori Furiman?" He asked, genuinely curious. It must've been an honor. __Mori Furiman was hailed to be the greatest actor alive in the country, and this boy landed a supporting role a month back—surprising him when he found out. He now understood that this boy was lucky to have an incredibly supportive talent agency. He let his sights move to the back of Kagami to the area that was hidden from the audience._

_A familiar blue-haired girl stood there watching Kagami from afar. He smiled and looked back at the red-headed teen as he answered. "It was a great experience." He said. "I learned more than I could've imagined." _

_The host nodded at the answer and looked at his card for the list of questions he could ask. "You're turning 19 soon, yes?" He asked, paraphrasing a random question. "How does it feel to live on your own for almost a year?" And…"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_There was a pause there and he caught Kagami barely stopping himself from looking behind him—from where his manager stood. Juicy gossip he sensed, however…_

"_I'm still new in this industry. It pays to focus on my career first." Kagami skilfully maneauvered away from the topic. This kid sure was learning quickly, wasn't he? The host shrugged and continued his interview as if he didn't just ask the boy something sensitive. _

"_Speaking of careers—you're on a roll, young man!" He said and then looked at the audience for effect, and then back to him. "I hear you were casted for the upcoming manga-based sports series! And it was expected to be a game changer (pun intended), and rightfully so!" He paused and smiled. "And…" He looked at the audience again, but this time more dramatically, as what he was about to say was news to most of them._

"_You'll be working with _all_ of the Generation of miracles right?"_

_There were, expectedly, excited murmurs exploded from the crowd (and majority of the crew) and the host let the hype calm down on its own, at least for now. "So… how does it feel to be working with such geniuses?" _

"_I'm excited." He said monotonously but the host felt something twitch when he mentioned his rivals. The host, through his experiences as one, knew when his interviewee was thinking of something 'interesting'. _

"_Are you not worried they might overwhelm you?" He said. "My sources said you've landed on quite a good part." _

_Once again, the host felt that Kagami was thinking about his rivals—and not quite in a friendly way. But then… most people were never particularly friendly with their biggest rival. Soon enough, Kagami showed an intense expression he hadn't shown in a while. _

_It was a stare of a tiger waiting for its prey. The host shivered, but he quickly composed himself. Kagami remained oblivious to his stare, and so did the audience. And for a moment, Eneru swore Kagami almost looked at the blue-haired girl several meters away from him. _

"_I will not lose."_

* * *

It was early morning, Monday, and a certain central park was already witnessing some activities. It was, after all, the age of the Health freaks and therefore there were a lot of joggers. However, there was one area that was visibly more… active than the rest.

An 18-year old Kagami Taiga had been shooting hoops by himself for a while in that basketball court. It was covered by a large metal wire mesh fence, the only thing separating air (figuratively) filled with fire and what was outside.

Shooting hoops was a habit of his every morning, really, and he was practically oblivious to the stares of the passer-bys as his ears focused on the sound of the ball dribbling, his hand in controlling it, and his eyes on that hoop.

He decided not to take the nth dunk that day and paused midway, changing his mind. Instead of jumping intensely, he only leaped, and his body slightly curved backwards to catch the ideal form. After what sounded like a 'whoop' later, the familiar sound of the metal ring was heard, and the ball went in, as expected.

He took a breather, and looked at the clock as he walked to get the ball. He wondered why. Ah, it was because of the students that passed by his peripheral view. They were going to school while he, a High School graduate, had nothing to do but plan for his future.

His future to be a basketball pro.

And now, in the ripe age of 18, he was finally free of his US-based parents. He decided to play in Japan, simply because his parents lived here before, and it seemed they were not planning on coming back. And he always wanted to get away from them completely.

However, he was already feeling the down side of being completely independent of them, merely a week after he left. That was: Funding.

It wasn't like they left him on his own (not that he cared either way), they offered to continue supporting his living expenses. But in one blasted condition: He must go to university.

_Pfft_. Rubbish.

Kagami still thought it was stupid, at the age that he was in, since he really didn't think he would need back-up. He was already good enough to be a pro. That and school was never his strong points. Other than PE, and school fights. Heck, everyone could see him turning into a gangster the moment he decided to leave them in the US, and he didn't disagree… nor would he complain much. Fights were pretty interesting to do on a daily basis. He'd win them all anyway.

In any case, he'd probably just have to take some random easy job while waiting for his shot. But Kagami was confident that he'd be able to quickly become a pro, with his skills. And he knew he'd grow in such an environment best. So he wouldn't have to earn money by some boring job for long.

He shrugged and held up the orange ball, before throwing it the ground with such force that, once again, ignited his momentum.

And he finally went in for a dunk.

**…**

Two average-looking Japanese men were watching the dunk at awe, and their mouths were open the whole time. It was a perfect dunk, he had the perfect form, and the perfect body to make that shot. This guy _had_ to be over 190cm tall!

The two of them were planning on exercising like the olden days before they go to work, but this guy was way to intimidating to challenge. "I think… we ought to go to that other court." One said, and the other one agreed readily.

"A-Ah… it's only a… 20 minute walk from here, anyway."

It was then the redhead turned his head to their direction. They flinched. He was large, strong, and he had a deadly glare. "What is it?" He asked but then they realized he wasn't going to attack. The guy was just naturally scary.

"A-A-AH. Nothing."

And then he saw the ball. "You play?"

"We're going to." The first man said and looked at his taller friend who, again, nodded. "In another basketball court. Ja."

And they left, just like that.

.

_Tap tap tap_

"Seriously…," said the smaller man as they walked in a quick pace. "That guy's scary."

"But you have to admit he's got skills."

He shrugged and when he was about to say something, he felt like he bumped into someone and readied an apology, but when he turned around. He only saw… a flash of something blue.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I bumped into someone."

His friend looked behind him and saw that the nearest people were at least 2 meters away, and there was no obstacle in their path. He just patted his back and continued walking to the other court.

"It's probably just your imagination."

"Hmn." He said, just before dismissing the doubts, and shrugged. "Yeah. I think so, too."

**…**

A certain blue-haired teenage girl continued walking after her short apology (which the guy she bumped to may or may not have heard), and headed to some random direction as she pondered. She always liked walking, especially when she needed to think of some things.

And those things were all connected to her dreams.

Kuroko looked at her log book and smiled, unconsciously bringing it closer to her body. She finally had her own company, now that she was old enough. She named it Kiseki Talents. Kiseki as in 'Miracle'. She knew it would cause misconceptions; probably her being narcissistic and overly ambitious, but the name actually did have a basis. After all, the company's inspiration was based on so-called miracles.

Her steps paused at a thought. She wondered if she could recruit _them_—her old friends. They were even called the Generation of Miracles in the entertainment industry now, which was yet another reason she chose the name. However… they were all part of huge companies, why would they choose to transfer to her?

And there was the fact she disappeared on them without saying anything, for a reason she'd rather not dwell on now.

She remembered their words at how their rise to stardom was thanks to her. She didn't really agree with them. She believed that all she did for them was tell them what they could do, and help them improve a little. They were born to be stars, and that was that. She was just lucky to have watched them grow.

Kuroko paused and stared at the clouds, before a slight smile adorned her pale face.

She wanted to do it again.

And, after turning her head towards a sound, be it by fate or by utter luck:

She knew she found what she was looking for.

**…**

* * *

Kagami made some easy free throws knowing full well how scared those guys were of him. It was nothing new, and he really didn't care. But as he shot continuously impeccable free throws, he slowly had to admit he'd appreciate a good challenge.

He sighed and waited for the ball to bounce back to him, and gestured to throw another shot. But then—

"Hello."

_Boink_

His eyes twitched at the missed mark and his eyes turned immediately to where it came from. He swore that his heart must've stopped when he realized the person was only a meter away from him. "W-When did you get here?!"

"I was here since a few minutes ago." She said nonchalantly and he (still shocked) felt his voice rising.

"J-Just standing there? Oi!"

"Hai."

"What?!_ Why_?"

"I stopped when I saw you." She said calmly (in monotone) that soon made Kagami feel stupid for yelling so much.

It was then that (finally) Kagami's cool finally returned. At least to some degree. And then he absorbed most of the things he missed due to his animal defense reflexes, a.k.a. instinct to scare.

The person was apparently a girl, around his age. He had to admit she was (very) pleasant to look at, but really—the fact that she was just so innately _weird_ was what got stamped on his brain.

He knew he was being too quick to judge but… just _look_ at her! She was a girl with a constant deadpanned expression matched with a monotonous tone of voice, like a bloody robot (he had always felt uncomfortable with robots, thanks to movies he watched as a kid), she also had too pale a skin, and had a seriously odd-colored hair.

Indeed, she had a pretty face… but (looking at her looking at him, with barely blinking eyes) she was otherwise creeping him out. And yet the fact that she wasn't a little bit scared made him feel an odd combination of insecurity and relief.

He cleared his throat. _Play it cool, man, _he told himself. "So… what are you doing here?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes, and that deep and honest stare was—frankly—making his throat run dry. He wondered why. Was he scared? Rubbish. He knew what fear was, and this wasn't it.

He was nervous.

He was freaking _nervous._

And yet, even when he was mentally telling himself that was also a trashy conclusion, she remained impassive, and told him what she thought. "I liked watching you."

.

_Doki_

"Eh?"

Kagami stared at the girl. It was the first time anyone said that to him. And she looked so… _honest_ about it, that it caught way off-guard. The girl, seemingly oblivious to his state, continued asking him questions.

"What's your name?"

"…"

"…" She stared, before assuming a reason for his silence. "Oh," She paused, her eyes actually widening a bit. It was barely noticeable, but she showed a new expression. He swore he had to stop his mouth when it _almost _twitched for a smile.

"How silly of me." She said and extending her hand for a handshake. Which he passively took like an idiot, by the way. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"…Kagami Taiga." He said, his eyes never leaving her. And she cracked up an almost unnoticeable smile, but a smile nevertheless.

"Nice to meet you."

"A-Ah."

"Ne, Kagami-kun."

"?" Darn it. He sure was in a loss for words…

"I am the owner of a new talent company." She said, and he realized she was talking business. He was skeptical, really. She was too young, and odd. But that did not compare to what she said after.

"Would you like to be my first talent?"

Kagami stared at her for a while, his brain loading a lot slower than usual, which was saying something. And as soon as he realized she was dead serious—his eyes slowly opened and filled with incredulity.

"_**Eh?"**_

**END**

* * *

…

* * *

That ends the first (and shortest) chapter~! I hope you like it, but whatever you thought—seriously—I would _love _to know of them.

So please do not hesitate to write below. ;)


End file.
